A traditional golf club head is inherently wind resistant due to the nature of its flat face on the leading edge of the swing, and its somewhat rounded body. This results in a greatly reduced club head velocity during a golf down swing. Although there are numerous known club head structures and designs disclosed in the prior art, such as the Sinclair patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,029 which discloses the use of a golf club head with a singular large top vertical air foil cavity; the Gordos patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,133, which discloses the use of an aerodynamic upper surface containing a plurality of shallow grooves normal to the club face; the Goldberg Patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,170; which discloses the use of a plurality of parallel grooves formed in the upper or top face of a golf club wood head which are normal to the striking face and are used for the purpose of visually indicating the desired direction of the stroke; and the design patents of Chrone, U.S. Pat. No. D326,130 which shows the use of a single large v-shaped gorge along the backside of a club head; the Jansky U.S. Pat. No. D94,549 which shows two opposing lateral v-shaped grooves in the underside of a club head; and Jansky U.S. Pat. No. D944,550 which shows the use of a single lateral v-shaped groove in the underside of a club head; and Duaguard U.S. Pat. No. D332,476 which shows the use of a single v-shaped forge along the front face of a club head, none of the aforementioned prior art disclosures teach an improved golf club wood head containing all of the features and advantages of the present invention.
In playing the game of golf, it is not brute physical power in a golfer's swing that determines the ultimate distance a golf ball is capable of traveling. It is the amount of club head velocity a golfer can generate during an arcuate down stroke of the golf swing. Therefore, by properly embedding curved surfaces into a golf club head body, this increases air velocity around the golf club head body, especially into and through the vortices, hence decreasing resistance and drag, thereby increasing the speed of the club before it strikes the ball, resulting in increased flight distance traveled by the ball.